a gentleman's request
by oldyeller
Summary: fighbird and exkaiser slash: exkaiser asks for something new. sticky robot sex


Exkaiser pressed himself close to Fighbird, nuzzling at his audials and humming gently. Nothing felt better when coming home from a long mission than enjoying each other's company, they both agreed. Fighbird was content to lie back on the berth, Exkaiser's servos rubbing armor and pinching wires as he murmured. His sempai had a nice voice, soothing, deep and attractive. Fighbird rubbed at the lion chest plates, feeling the words as they were said. In time, he slowly felt Exkaiser grinding his panel into the him, and the jet mech moaned softly. He listened closely, trying to hear over their combined fans.

"I love you, Fighbird," Exkaiser sighed, rubbing against his panel into Fighbird's hip. "You are the perfect compliment to myself, bringing out the best in me. You're handsome, and truly the bravest I know." He paused, trailing kisses along Fighbird's jaw before continuing. "You're so gentle, and peaceful. So important to me…" He pulled away, looking down at his former student and smiling gently. "Fighbird?"

The taller mech pouted as the kisses and words stopped, though his optics flickered curiously. "Yes, sempai?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably. His panel was heated and tight, the other's frame emitting strong warmth.

Exkaiser cleared his intakes softly, adjusting his weight off of Fighbird. "Do you think… maybe… uh." The usually confident mech seemed to lose his nerve, looking off to the side. "I was wondering if… perhaps… You would…"

Fighbird moved a servo to cup Exkaiser's cheek, smiling reassuringly. "If I would what, Exkaiser?" he soothed, rubbing the metal with his thumb.

Exkaiser smiled back, and replied softly, shyly "If you would interface with me, using your cord."

Fighbird's optics flashed, and he cocked his helm, surprised. "M-Me, sempai?" His faceplates heated rapidly, and he hid his face in Exkaiser's chest anxiously. "I've never…? I don't know if I know how to…"

"It's alright, Fighbird," the elder mech rumbled, nuzzling at Fighbird's helm. "I can show you."

"What if I hurt you, sempai?"

Exkaiser sat up, straddling Fighbird's waist and smiling. "You won't. I trust you." He very gently ground his panel against Fighbird's, intakes stuttering at the sensation. The taller mech shuddered, cautiously placing his servos on Exkaiser's hips and nodding.

"Okay, sempai."

"I'll show you what to do," Exkaiser rumbled quietly, moving on the berth to lean back against the wall. His legs spread apart and his optics dimmed. He waited for Fighbird to sit up, amused by the mech's timid curiosity. Once Fighbird's attention was totally on him, Exkaiser slowly trailed one of his servos along his chest and down to his panel. He rubbed at the metal with two digits, pressing on the smooth piece. The latches clicked and the panel slid aside, revealing his valve. The interface was already leaking some lubricant, and Fighbird let out a small whine.

"I'll even do most of the hard work…" Exkaiser trailed off hazily, slipping a digit into his valve. The finger sank in to the knuckle joint before he withdrew his hand, Fighbird watching the movement raptly. Exkaiser began pumping the digit in and out of his own valve, some part of him embarrassed by it. It's not like he'd done this often, much less with someone watching him. He added another digit and groaned, watching as Fighbird squirmed uncomfortably.

"S-sempai, uhm," the younger mech stammered, optics bright as he watched his commanding officer scissor his valve. "I can't let you do all the work, that's hardly f-fair." He moved closer, kneeling between Exkaiser's legs and placing a hand on the other mech's arm.

Humming, Exkaiser restrained himself from moving and smiled reassuringly. "Just be slow, I promise you won't hurt me," he purred, withdrawing his hand. His valve clenched and gushed in protest, and he bit his lip.

Though anxious, Fighbird nodded his helm and kissed Exkaiser's cheek gently, slipping two of his fingers into the other's waiting valve. Exkaiser gasped, shifting his hips, causing Fighbird to freeze.

"Is this alright, sempai?" He asked hesitantly, fingers still deep in the other's interface. If he pulled out would he cause injury?

"It's perfect, Fighbird," his sempai reassured, wrapping his arms around the jet mech's helm and pulling him close. Fighbird felt him nuzzling his face into the warm neck cabling. Exkaiser nibbled and licked at the wiring under Fighbird's jaw as he felt the fingers move in and out of him. That beautiful , panting voice was so close to his audials that Fighbird curled his fingers curiously, seeing if Exkaiser would make a sound. He was not disappointed, the older mech groaning and his valve clenching. He went back to pumping, occasionally wiggling the digits in the tight valve. Exkaiser clung to him, grinding into the hand and speaking thousands of nonsensical words. Fighbird grinned, somewhat pleased with himself. His cord pressed persistently against his panel, and he released it.

Hearing the cord pressurize, Exkaiser groaned again. "Lie back," he purred, kissed at a helm fin. He placed a hand between them, on the servo that was knuckle deep in his interface.

Fighbird whimpered and withdrew his hand. He was slightly confused but obligingly lay down, cord straining for attention. "Sempai- I don't think I can wait-"

"You've done well, Fighbird," Exkaiser murmured, adjusting himself to straddle the young mech's hips. He rubbed the rim of his valve on Fighbird's cord, watching the other mech arch as the heat hit him. Lubricant was already dripping down his legs and onto his thighs, as well as Fighbird's. "I am fortunate, to be doing this with you." His last words before taking the jetmech's cord, fully hilting it.

Fighbird gasped, trying desperately not to buck. He felt so deep, warm, loved, it was surreal to him. Exkaiser hovered over him, riding his cord slowly at first before grinding down hard, his valve clenching.

"It's alright, Fighbird… you can move." Exkaiser smiled, kissing the other's forehead carefully. "I love you."

Fighbird beamed happily at the kiss, nuzzling up at Exkaiser's chin and gripping his hips. "I love you too sempai," he giggled, before helping the other's hips move on his cord. He began to meet Exkaiser's movements, rolling his hips and keeping his cord in. Exkaiser was a mess, groaning and revving his engine each time Fighbird struck particularly deep. His movements became erratic soon, Fighbird's as well. The jet mech began to thrust into him faster, harder, and matched his volume.

"Sempai, release your cord—" he managed to get out, biting his lip plates.

The locks on his panel released, cord pressurizing and lubricant dripping onto Fighbird's midriff. The younger mecha wrapped a servo around the thick cord, earning another loud cry from Exkaiser as he tugged at the interface. It became too much for the sports car mech, and he arched back. His cord spurted lubricant along Fighbird's chest emblem, his valve clenching. Fighbird offlined his optics and thrust up into Exkaiser, holding his hips hard enough to dent as his own cord overloaded in Exkaiser's valve. The two of them practically crashed, Exkaiser's optics flaring at the ceiling and Fighbird almost offlined and panting on the berth. Exkaiser's frame allowed him to stay upright, and as he slowly came down from his high he began to shift. He moved to lie atop of Fighbird, the other's cord still in him as he nuzzled at the other mech's face.

"Fighbird?"

The jet mech's optics flickered tiredly, but he onlined them, gazing tenderly at the other. "Yes sempai?"

Exkaiser pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, reaching up to run a thumb along Fighbird's cheek. "I love you."

Fighbird could only sigh sleepily into the kiss, mumbling happily. "I love you too, Exkaiser."


End file.
